


触手×百鬼丸

by LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW



Series: Out of Character [9]
Category: Dororo (Anime)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW





	触手×百鬼丸

起初百鬼丸只是和多罗罗走丢了。多罗罗和他绝对想不到，她大哥反而会因为其特有的能力而落入陷阱。

 

*

 

「……？……？？？」百鬼丸完全不知道发生了什么，触手表面冰凉湿滑的感觉让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但并于恶意的灵魂颜色让他呆滞了一下，就是这个空档让他被这团毫无形状可言的生物得了手，作为武器的四肢被牢牢缠着动弹不得。

 

一根触肢溜过鼠蹊部，悄悄绕上他的性器。百鬼丸猛地一颤，整个人难以承受地蜷缩起来。颜色浅淡的性器被深色的触肢缠着温柔套弄，敏感的头部被湿滑尖端来回撩拨，很快就通红起来，流着水立起来。两根细小的也攀上他的单薄胸口，发出细小水声舔弄浅粉色的乳尖。

 

百鬼丸因为这样陌生的碰触浑身没了力气，他不懂正在触摸他的生物为什么有他从未见过的灵魂颜色，因为并没有感觉到危险而困惑又谨慎地任由它摆弄。拿回触觉不久的他不能说对这奇异的酥麻感全无好奇。迷迷糊糊地被玩弄到浑身酥麻的百鬼丸窝在触手堆里，很快就被完全支配了，深色的柔韧肢干游走在苍白瘦削的青涩肉体上，等到触手将少年乳尖和阴茎都爱抚到完全兴奋充血，皮肤都泛起可口粉色的时候，他甚至没有力气阻止那东西掰开他的臀瓣。

 

臀缝里的小巧入口被反复舔舐着，一圈紧绷的括约肌被湿滑柔软的触须挑逗爱抚，很快就从僵硬的紧绷状态下放松下来，触肢纤细的顶端趁机钻进了微微张合的后穴口。如果百鬼丸能出声的话他一定已经呜咽出来，后穴里褶皱的内壁被揉得出水，前细后粗的形状让开发异常顺利，触肢细致地揉弄它碰到的每一处黏膜，穴口括约肌到后面只能吃力地咬住湿滑的触茎，收缩也几乎做不到。柔韧结实的触肢撑满了整个甬道，前列腺被用力抽插的触茎挤压刺激，酥酥麻麻的强烈快感让百鬼丸只有无力地承受触手的肆意侵犯。

 

触手们一边给少年手淫一边肏弄他的口腔、喉咙和后穴，细碎水声断断续续地响起。像是认为缺失了少年呻吟要用更响亮的肏弄声来弥补似地，触手更过分地深入了他的后穴，顶端扭动着做出舔弄的动作搔动甬道最深处的结肠部位。「……、～～～～」百鬼丸长大了嘴，被占有他的两根触手撑得厉害，原本就无法发声的他被兴奋起来的触手肏得发抖，两张嘴发出咕啾咕啾黏滑刺耳的交媾声响。

 

百鬼丸仿佛要叫出来的动作让它在口腔里的部分入得更深，唾液和它自身分泌的体液充盈在湿热的口腔和食道里，被挤得溢出嘴角，嗒嗒滴在地上。触手强硬地挤开紧逼上来的壁肉填满少年的上下两穴，百鬼丸无声地哀鸣着，越是绞紧了入侵的异物，那些柔韧湿润的东西就抽动得越厉害，因为表面太过湿滑而无法阻止它深入的动作，肌肉的收缩让肉穴吞吃得更深。那怪物好像还嫌刺激得不够多，缠在百鬼丸性器上的纤细触肢扭动着钻进顶端肉孔，在向来只出不进的肉道里浅浅地抽插起来。后穴里更粗的那根则摸准了少年敏感的那块肠壁，用力地按揉底下柔软脆弱的部分。

 

百鬼丸几乎全身上下的孔洞都被爱抚亵玩，敏感的性器被内外细致地玩弄，虽然持续不久但也足够未经人事的少年刺激到掉泪。触须见好就收地抽出来，沾满少年腺液的表面只是稍稍地在红肿顶端上一扫，百鬼丸就紧绷着高潮了，极致的官能刺激让他失神地软倒，跌坐在触手上被顺势肏得更深。他条件反射地更加绞紧了体内粗大的物体，因为高潮而痉挛的穴肉一缩一缩地将异物吞咽下去。

 

触手触茎被精液涨得粗了一圈，顶端裂开一道精口，跳动着在百鬼丸体内射了出来。百鬼丸软绵无力地战栗流泪，肚子沉甸甸的，摩擦到肿痛的内壁被黏稠滚烫的液体一股股地冲刷，触茎也无法触及的甬道深处被精液玷污侵犯，因为被灌得太多以至于少年平坦的肚腹鼓起色情的一块，非人的性器深埋着还在一跳一跳地往甬道深处射精。侵犯嘴穴的触肢恋恋不舍地抽出来以免交配对象窒息休克，触手拔出的动作带出了一点红肿舌尖，暂时还没法合上的口腔连串地淌下混合的滑腻液体。失明的少年双眼无神默默流泪，被触手肏得口穴微张涎水直流，被中出到小腹鼓起，含着触手还有大股精液从交合处溢出来。


End file.
